


I Will Always Protect You(Even if it Kills Me)

by WangxianPrince



Series: Werewolf Hinata [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Werewolf Hinata, Werewolves, nothing too graphic though, some violence, werewolf hunter komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WangxianPrince/pseuds/WangxianPrince
Summary: Hinata is a werewolf, hopelessly in love with his best friend. But there’s one problem—his best friend, Komaeda, is a werewolf hunter.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Series: Werewolf Hinata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155539
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	I Will Always Protect You(Even if it Kills Me)

Hinata stepped foot onto the stony sidewalk of Hope’s Peak University. Sniffing the air, Hinata can pick up various amounts of scents—flowers of various types scattered around the campus, ripe berries coming from the bushes in the courtyard, as well as some freshly made pies, the smell drifting in from a few streets away.

The sky was a clear blue with a couple clouds in sight, the sun shining its light brightly and sharing its warmth upon everything below. A tree took up space on the left side of the entrance to Hope’s Peak University, and a couple birds rested on a thick branch, chattering away, as if they were beckoning him in and giving him a warm welcome.

Various roses lay in front of the brick building and many colors filled his vision—red, pink, blue, white, and yellow. 

Finally, Hinata steps inside, carrying nothing with him but a small backpack. He walks up to the receptionist behind the desk. 

“Hi, I’m Hinata Hajime,” he mumbles, “I’m a new student attending the university this year. I was told to come here?”

“Ah, yes!” She smiles at him, “You will be sharing a dorm with someone. Your dorm room is number 328A.”

“I’m sharing?” Hinata mumbles, “but I thought we requested for a single—“ 

“Is there an error in the system?” she mumbles as she pulls up a page on the computer. She types a few things in and scans the page before she gives him a kind smile, “It looks like it right here that you paid for a shared dorm.” 

Sulking, he nods and grabs the room key she hands him before grabbing his phone out of his pocket. He steps outside the building and makes his way to the courtyard. He dials his father—the Alpha of his pack.

“Yes?” his father answers, his tone sharp. Hinata looks around to make sure no one can hear and is relieved to see he’s alone in the courtyard.

“Fath—“ Hinata clears his throat, “I mean, Alpha.”

“What is it?” his father asks.

“I thought you bought a single room?” Hinata asks, “I’m being asked to share—“

“I thought a roommate would do you some good,” his father interrupts. 

“But what if they find out about me? This school is one for humans—“

“I trust that you won’t let that happen, right?” his father is now clearly annoyed, “Now if that is all, I am quite busy.”

“Y-yes, Alpha.” 

“Oh, and Hinata?” his father questions. 

“Y-yes?” Hinata squeaks out.

“As the next Alpha in line to run the pack, you would do yourself good to get yourself a girlfriend. You’re already twenty, this is unacceptable.” And then he hung up.

With a sigh, he pockets his phone and makes his way into the men’s dormitory building. He walks down the hall until he reaches his room. 

_I wonder who my roommate will be?_

He inserts the key to unlock the door. With a hesitant hand on the doorknob, he turns it, and slowly pushes the door open. 

On one wall sat a neat, tidy desk, and on the other wall sat a bunk bed. On the bottom bed sat a slim male. He had a pale complexion and the most gorgeous, soft-looking, fluffy white hair Hinata has ever seen on a person. The male showed no concern for Hinata, instead, he continued to read the book propped on his lap, his knees loosely pulled up towards himself as he leaned against the wall on his bed. 

Hinata has only seen that gorgeous hair on one other person—Komaeda Nagito. He hasn’t seen the male since they graduated high school, although they had been friends since late elementary school. 

_Komaeda Nagito is really my roommate..?_

Hinata doesn’t know whether he should be terrified or excited to reunite with Komaeda, but nonetheless, he can’t overcome the intense shiver that wracks his body as he decides whether he should say something, or whether he should bolt out of there and demand the receptionist let him trade rooms with somebody else.

Finally, Komaeda glances up from his book and a grin pulls at his lips upon seeing Hinata, “Oh, Hinata-kun! It’s a pleasure seeing you again after all this time!”

Hinata felt himself relax at Komaeda’s carefree smile directed at him. Truthfully, he had known he had feelings for Komaeda since the beginning of high school, and three years apart after graduation hadn’t changed that fact. 

Hinata knew that there was no possible way that Komaeda could return his feelings, though. And Hinata also knew that a relationship with Komaeda could never work out.

After all, Komaeda was a werewolf hunter, and Hinata was a werewolf. So Hinata had tried to suppress all his feelings down, but seeing Komaeda again after all this time, he knew it hadn’t worked after all. He is still clearly, deeply in love with Komaeda Nagito.

“It’s nice seeing you again, too, Komaeda-kun,” Hinata offers a smile. 

Komaeda sets his book down and walks over to Hinata before pulling the brunette into a hug. Kamaeda’s scent fills his nose—a mix between cinnamon, pine, and lavender. “I missed you a lot, Hinata-kun. I must be really lucky for you to be my roommate.” 

_Or I must just be really unlucky._

Hesitantly, Hinata returns the hug, “I really missed you too, Komaeda-kun.” 

“Y-You did?” Komaeda seems surprised at this, “I can’t believe you’d miss trash like me—“

“You aren’t trash,” Hinata pulls away, “...You never have been, Komaeda-kun.” 

A smile tugs at Komaeda’s lips, “I’m glad you think that, Hinata-kun, although I don’t understand why.”

“Surely I’m not the only one that thinks that,” Hinata frowns, “what about your other friends?”

“You are my only friend, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata freezes at that. After a moment of silence, he asks, his voice barely above a whisper, “...You’ve been alone this whole time?”

He suddenly feels guilty for having not kept in contact with Komaeda. When they graduated high school, Hinata thought it to be a blessing that he could finally get away—from his feelings for Komaeda, the fact Komaeda is a werewolf hunter, and most of all is the fact that if, it came down to it, Hinata wouldn’t even be able to bring himself to blame Komaeda for killing him after the gorgeous boy finds out his secret. 

But looking at Komaeda now, Hinata started to doubt his decision to cease contact with the other male. Komaeda had been alone all this time. 

_Had I made the right decision…?_

Komaeda gives him a hesitant glance, “Ah, are you worried about me, Hinata-kun? You really shouldn’t bother yourself with worthless trash like me.”

Hinata pulls him into another hug, “You aren’t worthless, or trash. I’m sorry you had to be alone this whole time.” 

Komaeda relaxes in his embrace. “...Thank you, Hinata-kun.” 

“For what?” Hinata asks.

“For showing me your hope…” Komaeda mumbles. They pull apart a moment later.

Hinata wishes he could share this moment with Komaeda forever. Even after three years apart, his feelings for Komaeda still held true, shining as bright as ever. After three years apart, his feelings for Komaeda all came crashing down to him at once. 

_How am I going to survive University dorming with Komaeda-kun..? What if he finds out I’m a werewolf?_

“Hinata-kun…”

“Ah, yes?!” Hinata squeaks out, startled out of his thoughts. 

“It’s getting late…” Komaeda says, “...I still need to find the werewolf that killed my parents. All werewolves are monsters. They don’t care about...the families they tear apart.”

Hinata takes a hesitant gulp.

_I’m a monster, too...Aren’t I? It doesn’t matter to Komaeda-kun. He’d kill me on the spot if he knew, and worst of all, I would...let him._

“Does that mean you need to go, then?” Hinata gives a fake smile when he sees Komaeda nod, “...Of course. We can catch up later then.”

Hinata waits a good ten minutes before temptation gets the better of him and he steps outside into the forest. He strips off his clothes and folds them neatly before placing his clothes under a nearby bush, hidden out of sight. Afterwards, he feels the familiar crack in his spine as he begins to shift, taking on the form of a large, chestnut brown, long-furred wolf. 

_I shouldn’t be doing this. Komaeda is out hunting, and it’s dangerous to follow him, yet...I want to make sure he remains safe. He won’t ever be alone again. If he needs me... I’ll always be there._

Hinata begins to follow Komaeda’s scent, following it deeper and deeper into the forest, until he sees the familiar slim male looking around the forest. He keeps his distance when another scent hits his nose.

It’s a werewolf from another pack. 

_“Does that human fancy you?”_ Hinata turns around to see a large grey wolf. Hinata gives him a hesitant sniff and lets out a low growl. This grey wolf is nothing but a Beta. 

_“What are you doing on my territory?”_ Hinata asks, baring his fangs. 

_“No need to be so rude,”_ the wolf says, _“I’m just passing through.”_

_“Then continue moving, and be quick,”_ Hinata says, _“We don’t allow tresspassers, and as you can see, we have a hunter on our lands.”_

_“Why are you following a hunter? That’s quite dangerous,”_ the other wolf states. 

Hinata freezes for a few seconds before giving the other wolf another cold glare.

_“As an Alpha wolf, you should know how risky that is,”_ the wolf states with a smug grin. 

_“Even so,”_ Hinata grits his teeth, _“I’m his Alpha. I’ll protect him until the day I die.”_

_“How romantic!”_ the wolf exclaims.

Hinata rolls his eyes, _“Just leave. I will not be held responsible if my father decides to execute you for trespassing on our territory.”_

The other wolf does as told, when he hears a squeak. Looking around, he sees his pack sister—an Omega—crouched near a tree. It was Asahina Aoi. She was a small, light brown furred wolf, and Komaeda was currently hovering over her with a bow aimed at her, the arrowheads on each arrow made of pure silver. 

Asahina’s eyes meet his own and she gives him a pleading look. 

As the next Alpha in line to run the pack, Hinata has to step forward, so he does. With a growl, he lunges at Komaeda and knocks him away. He makes extra careful to not actually hurt the male. 

_“Asahina-san, are you alright?”_ Hinata asks with a concerned glance. 

_“I-I think so,”_ she says. Seeing Komaeda back on his feet and heading towards Hinata, she calls out, _“Watch out!”_

Hinata barely dodges being struck by one of Komaeda’s arrows. 

“I’m going to put you down, mutt,” Komaeda snarls, “All your kind does is participate in endless slaughter!”

Hinata stood protectively in front of Asahina. 

Without looking back at her, he says, _“Asahina, go back to the pack.”_

She wastes no time getting on her feet and high tailing it out of there. 

“Are you the Alpha of your pack?” Komaeda asks, and Hinata steps out of the way of an arrow, but is just barely too late as it manages to graze his shoulders and leaving a deep burn where the silver touches, and Hinata lets out an involuntary yelp of pain. Komaeda gives him a mocking tone, “Aw, did that hurt? I wasn’t aware that monsters could feel pain.” 

Hinata grits his teeth. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine earlier when Komaeda was hugging him. The way it felt, the way he smelled.

Hinata shook his head to clear his thoughts. No, he could not afford to get distracted now. 

As he tried to formulate a plan, he noticed a light beige colored wolf getting ready to lunge at Komaeda, going for the kill. It was one of the betas in his pack, Owada Mondo. 

Before Owada could go for the kill, Hinata shoves Komaeda out of the way and attacks Owada. 

Baring his fangs, Hinata growls, _“Lay off him.”_

_“Are you nuts? That’s a hunter!”_ Owada says, exasperatedly. 

Looking back at the hunter, Hinata notices that he was knocked unconscious from the fall. 

_“He’s no longer a threat to you, he’s unconscious,”_ Hinata says, _“Let him go.”_

_“You are really going to go against Alpha’s orders?”_ Owada grits his teeth. 

Owada lunges at Hinata and bites him in his bad shoulder with the burn, drawing blood. 

Hinata claws at Owada’s chest, forcing him to let go, and gives him a bite of his own.

_“You’re really going to resort to violence?”_ Hinata asks. 

_“He’s a danger to our pack if we let him live!”_ Owada growls and rakes his claws down Hinata’s chest, deep enough to draw thin lines of blood. 

Hinata pushes Owada off of him and bares his teeth at his neck, _“Let him go, Owada-kun. Just leave. I won’t let you kill him, and you can’t kill me.”_

Growling, Owada pushes Hinata off of him and runs back towards the pack house. Sighing, Hinata knows he’ll be hearing about this later. But for now, Hinata looks over at Komaeda’s unconscious form. 

He is reluctant to leave Komaeda alone, even for a few minutes, in case someone finds him and means him harm. But his clothes are at the entrance of the forest, and he can’t carry Komaeda back in this state. So he settles for cuddling up close and resting his head on Komaeda, keeping him warm with his large body. He’ll leave as soon as Komaeda starts to wake up. 

An hour later, he feels Komaeda begin to shift, so he immediately gets off and hides behind a nearby bush. A few minutes later, and Komaeda is fully awake.

_“What happened?”_ Komaeda mumbles to himself, _“I’m still alive…?”_

_He doesn’t seem to remember that he was saved by a werewolf, but I suppose that is for the better._

He watches as Komaeda collects his belongings and heads back towards the dorms. Hinata only leaves when it is safe to do so. 

————————————————————————

Hinata is knelt before his father—the Alpha. Behind him, two betas—Ogami Sakura and Kirigiri Kyoko—stood, making sure he couldn’t run if he tried. Hinata would do anything if it meant avoiding Ogami’s wrath, and Kirigiri’s glare looks like it could kill whoever her gaze lands on. And currently, it was on him.

Hesitantly, he bows his head before his father. Not daring to meet his father’s gaze, he says, “...Alpha.”

“You have some nerve pulling a stunt like that!” his father snaps, “What were you thinking? Saving that hunter! And fighting your own packmate to do so! You put us all in danger!” 

“Alpha, he’s my roommate!” Hinata says before lowering his voice, “...And my friend. I could not let him die.” 

“If I had known you were friends with a hunter, I would have killed him long ago!” his father hollars, “Ogami-san, Kirigiri-san, get the pack. We’re going to go slaughter a hunter.”

“No, you can’t!” Hinata says, “I won’t let you hurt him!” Without thinking, Hinata lets out a growl. He shifts into his wolf form, shredding his clothes in the process, and lets out another growl.

“Is this defiance?” his father stands up. 

Hinata bares his teeth at his father.

“To go against even the Alpha of your pack, blood or not…” his father mutters, “is this man your mate?”

Hinata freezes at that. 

_Is he my mate? Is that why, even after all these years apart...Is that why my feelings for Komaeda-kun are still very strong?_

Hinata lets out a loud howl. When finished, he lowers his head, _“...Please, don’t hurt him.”_

“Do you really love him that much that you would go against your own pack in order to protect him?” his father asks.

Without hesitation, Hinata meets his father’s eyes, _“Yes.”_

“Oh, you remind me of me when I was your age,” his father sighs. “Ogami-san, Kirigiri-san, don’t send the pack to kill him. Hinata-kun, if he hurts this pack, it will be on you. If anyone dies, then I’ll be forced to kill him. These are the circumstances I will allow in order to keep him alive.” 

_“Yes, Alpha,”_ Hinata says.

————————————————————————

A month has gone by, thankfully without incident. Hinata just finished classes for the day, and the sun was barely beginning to set, when he sees Komaeda walking up to him.

“Hey, Hinata-kun!” Komaeda smiles, “There’s a coffee shop down the street. Would you like to go set some?”

“Nevermind the fact that it’s getting late,” Hinata’s lips curve downward, “but what about avenging your parents?” 

“Truthfully, I’ve found my parents murderer a year ago,” Komaeda says, “but even so, I can’t forgive werewolves! The look in their eyes...werewolves are all monsters.” 

“All of them?” Hinata asks, trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes.

“...Yes,” Komaeda says, “I’ll kill every one last of them, no matter who they are.” 

Hinata looks away, “...Okay.”

“Is something wrong, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda asks. 

Hinata shakes his head and gives him his best fake smile, “No, I’m fine! So are you not hunting these monsters tonight then?”

Komaeda frowns, “If you really want me to go hunting, then why don’t you join me? I’ll protect you.” 

Digging himself a grave, Hinata mutters, “Okay.” 

A woman with large, pink pigtails and the most devious grin walks over to them. But this isn’t just any woman. This is a very famous witch with the name of Enoshima Junko. She is not to be messed with because she only does what she wants. 

“Komaeda-kun!” she throws her arms around the fluffy haired male. Then her gaze turns sour when it turned on Hinata, “ew, who is this rat?” 

Ignoring her insult, Hinata replies, “Hinata Hajime…”

“He’s joining us on the hunt today,” Komaeda gently pushes her off. 

Enoshima gives Hinata a full body lookover before a frown tugs at her face, “You sure that’s a good idea?”

Komaeda tilts his head in an adorable way, “What do you mean, Enoshima-san?” 

She shakes her head, a devious grin tilting her lips upwards, “No, it’s nothing.” 

Komaeda gestures to follow, and Hinata slowly trails after them as Komaeda leads them into the forest.

_I really have gotten myself into quite a mess._

After a moment, Komaeda speaks up, “I have noticed signs of a pack being in the area.” 

“Signs…?” Hinata asks, tapping the ground nervously with a foot. 

Komaeda gives him a concerned look, “Are you okay, Hinata-kun? You seem nervous, you might alert the werewolves to our presence. They smell fear, you know.” 

Suddenly, Enoshima pulls out some incense from her bag, as well as a lighter. “You don’t need to worry about that. This is Wolfsbane incense. Any werewolves nearby will be forced to transform, and it weakens them as well.” 

_I really did get myself into a mess!_

“Komaeda-kun…?” Hinata averts his gaze, “I actually am not feeling too hot. Can we do a rain check on this?”

“You can go back,” Komaeda says. Enoshima lights the incense, and immediately Hinata can feel the impending doom. Enoshima gives him a sinister, smug grin, as he walks off. 

Hinata is just out of sight, hidden behind a bush, when he’s forced to transform. He’s too weak too move, the wolfsbane making him feel weak, and all he can do is hope he isn’t found here.

Hinata doesn’t know how much time has passed when he hears footsteps by his bush. He is still too weak to move. The effect of wolfsbane can last for hours. In this state, he is completely vulnerable. 

Then the footsteps stop directly in front of him. He weakly looks up at Komaeda. He watches as the fluffy, white haired male unsheathes a silver dagger from beside his waist. He brings it down closer to Hinata.

_So in the end, I am going to get killed by the one I love. Yet I…can’t blame him... He’s gone through so much._

But the knife doesn’t touch him. Instead, it just hovers a few inches away from his chest. Hinata weakly inches towards it, letting out a small hiss of pain as the silver burns his skin. 

“What the…?” Komaeda retracts his knife.

“You’re the wolf that protected me that one time…” Komaeda mutters, “Why? Don’t you know that I’m a hunter…? I was going to kill you…”

_He remembers...?_

Once more, Hinata inches towards the knife, allowing it to burn his chest once more. 

_Go ahead, Komaeda-kun. I know you want all of us monsters...dead._

Komaeda retracts the knife again, but Hinata keeps inching forward as much as his feverish body will allow, and Komaeda sheathes the knife. “Do you really want to die that bad…?”

Hinata uses his remaining ounce of strength to move the last inch forward so he could rest his head in Komaeda’s lap. His tail wags lazily behind him. 

“Are all werewolves really monsters? I wonder…” he murmurs. Looking at Hinata, a frown tugs at his lips, “Why would you protect me like that?”

Hinata’s eyes begin to drift close as he continues listening to the other male speak. 

“I remember feeling a familiar, soft weight when I was waking up, too…” Komaeda mutters, “That was you, right? You really stayed with me until I woke up…?”

Hinata gives a little woof in confirmation. 

Komaeda pets Hinata absentmindedly, “Thank you, but…. don’t think this changes my opinions on werewolves. They’re still all monsters. I’m warning you, don’t let me see you again because...Look, I’m only repaying the favor of not killing you now since you protected me, okay? We’re even now.”

And with that, Komaeda walks off, leaving Hinata all alone. Hinata falls asleep shortly after. 

————————————————————————

Hinata wasn’t able to go back to the dorms until very early morning. The sun hadn’t even risen yet, and he took a gulp of fresh air as he attempts to sneak in. 

He sees Komaeda’s sleeping form on the bottom bunk, and he lets out a sigh of relief as he quietly shuts the door and toes off his slippers. He walks over to the bunk bed, and he can’t help but to smile fondly at the fluffy white haired male.

“Even though you hate my kind…” Hinata whispers, “... you really do have such a kind soul, Komaeda-kun.” 

He lifts up his arm to climb the ladder and accidentally yelps at the burn on his shoulder. 

_How did I forget about my shoulder? More importantly, it really hurts to climb the ladder, how am I going to get on?_

Hinata decides he just won’t sleep for the night, then. 

————————————————————————

Hinata doesn’t know how much time passes when Komaeda wakes up. He’s focused at the desk, doing homework and studying with the little desk lamp when he hears a soft voice come in from behind him.

“Hinata-kun…?”

Hinata turns around to see Komaeda looking at him, his eyelids struggling to stay open. Looking at the time, Hinata notices it is only six in the morning. 

“What are you doing up this early?” Hinata asks, “You can go back to bed if you’re tired. Did I accidentally wake you? I’m sorry—“

Komaeda shakes his head, “... Where were you last night?”

Hinata frowns, “Oh, uh, err...I had some business to...take care of. At home! Yeah, at home.”

_Wow, real smooth, Hinata._

Komaeda gives him a suspicious look and nods his head slowly, “Okay…”

Hinata averts his gaze, “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

Looking back at the gorgeous dude in front of him, he sees Komaeda giving him a soft smile, and he’s easily drawn into attractive, stormy greenish grey eyes looking at him. 

Komaeda is saying something, but Hinata isn’t paying attention because he can’t stop thinking about the beautiful, pale complexion of Komaeda’s skin, or the light freckles scattered on his cheeks, or the way his lips are a nice, pink, plump but a little chapped, and looking very kissable—

“Hinata-kun?” Komaeda tilts his head to one side adorably, but effectively pulling Hinata out of his thoughts.

_What am I doing thinking about things like that? He’s a hunter! He kills my kind!_

“I’m sorry, I was thinking,” Hinata mumbles, “what did you say?”

“Oh, I was just thinking about how it’s the full moon,” Komaeda says, “the werewolves are going to be most in touch with their instincts, and the omega’s won’t be able to stay in their human forms so they’ll be the most vulnerable.” 

A frown tugs at Hinata’s lips, “What are you planning on doing?” 

“It could be a good chance to find the pack house,” Komaeda says. 

Hinata looks away, “...Don’t.” 

Komaeda frowns, “Hmm...I suppose that could be risky. A werewolf will be at their most powerful tonight, anyways. Will you accompany me tonight?” 

Hinata glances at Komaeda, “I can’t, I have to help out my family. I’m not sure if I’ll be back tonight or not.” 

Komaeda nods, “Well then...I hope you have fun!” 

_It’s a party werewolves hold every full moon...Argh. I don’t know how fun it’ll be. But attendance is mandatory._

“Komaeda-kun.”

Komaeda tilts his head a little, “Yes, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata gives him an intense look, “I need you to promise me that you won’t go searching for werewolves tonight. You need to stay safe.” 

“Yes, Hinata-kun...I promise.” 

————————————————————————

Classes were finishing for the day, and Hinata was glad to say they were. He just entered the courtyard when he sees a familiar woman walking over to him and looking as sinister as ever—Enoshima Junko. 

“Hey, rat,” she eyes him up and down and tsks disapprovingly. 

“What do you want, Enoshima-san?” Hinata asks. 

A grin appears on her lips, “Oh, I’m glad you asked, Hinata-kun! So for starters: I know your secret.” As an afterthought, she tacks on, “Mutt.”

Hinata freezes. “What—“

She puts a finger to his lips to shush him, “I saw how the wolfsbane incense affected you. Did you really think that’d go unnoticed by the witch who invented the incense? I also saw you shift into a werewolf. I also happen to know you don’t want a certain hunter to know your secret.” 

Hinata tosses her an icy cold look, “...What do you want?”

Enoshima gives him a seemingly innocent look, “Whatever do you mean, Hinata-kun?”

Hinata bites back a growl, “You know exactly what I mean, Enoshima-san. I’m not going to play your games. If you have nothing useful to say, then I’ll just leave now.”

Enoshima’s smile drops, “Really? You aren’t afraid that I’m going to tell Komaeda-kun your _dreadful_ little secret?”

Hinata gives her a blank look, “Does it matter?”

_I’m already prepared to die by Komaeda-kun’s hands. Even knowing that he would kill me without hesitation when he finds out my secret, I’d still protect him with my life._

“I was going to give you an offer to keep my silence,” she says, looking upset. 

“Your blackmail won’t work on me,” Hinata tells her. 

She gives him a deadpan stare, “Oh, really? You know...Komaeda-kun wouldn’t hesitate to kill you when he finds out.”

“I know,” Hinata says.

“Aren’t you afraid of him killing you?” She asks.

Hinata shakes his head, “If that's what fate has decided for me, then so be it.”

“Aren’t you even curious about the blackmail?” She asks. 

“Nope,” Hinata says and walks away. 

————————————————————————

He returns to his dorm room shortly after that conversation with Enoshima-san had come to an end. To his relief, Komaeda was there, sitting on his bed and reading a book. 

_Komaeda-kun will definitely find out my secret soon...But maybe I can be selfish one last time and cherish these memories with him._

“I’m back,” Hinata gives him a subtle smile, though it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. 

He walks over to Komaeda’s bed and sits next to him. 

Komaeda gives him a smile, “Welcome back, Hinata-kun.” 

“I hope I’m not interrupting you,” Hinata says, “you can keep reading.” 

Komaeda shakes his head. He folds the corner of the page he was reading before he shuts it and sets it aside. 

“No, I want to talk to you before you have to leave,” Komaeda says, “we’ve both been busy with school.”

“How are your studies coming along?” Hinata asks him.

“Pretty good,” Komaeda smiles at him, “you doing well?”

“Y-Yeah,” Hinata says and forces a smile. 

“You alright?” a small frown tugs at Komaeda’s lips, “you seem a little off right now…” 

“I’m alright,” Hinata says, and he feels his cheeks burn as Komaeda intensely stares at him. 

“Do you have a fever, Hinata-kun? You’re all red…” Komaeda places the back of his palm to Hinata’s forehead, “hmm…”

“I s-suddenly remembered that...that I’m needed earlier over at the household!” Hinata blurts out and immediately exits the building.

————————————————————————

Everyone is gathered at a large dining hall table. Ogami and Asahina were sitting together, two betas Tanaka and Souda were sitting with the omega Nevermind, betas Naegi and Kirigiri were sitting together, and the beta Saionji was sitting with the beta Koizumi, among various other members of the pack, with the Alpha sitting at one end. Hinata would be forced to occupy the other end of the table.

It wasn’t dark yet, but the party usually starts early since as soon as the moon comes out, all the omegas in the room will be forced to transform. All the betas will only partially transform—so they’ll have wolf ears and tails on them. Alphas are able to control their transformation fully, however. 

There’s food placed in front of them, and their cups filled with alcohol, but no one dares lift a finger towards any of it until the Alpha of the pack gives the okay.

After a moment, Hinata’s father speaks up, “We live for another full moon, and for that we should all be grateful. This food here will replenish us, and hopefully all of us here will be here again next full moon, alive and healthy. But tonight is a night to celebrate. Dig in!”

As soon as he says that, Saionji who is sitting on his right side, picks up a piece of chicken. Snickering, she says, “Hinata-kun, I can’t believe you fell in love with a human.” 

“He’s an amazing human,” Hinata says, taking a bite out of his own chicken. 

“But he’s also a hunter,” Saionji points out, “aren’t you afraid that he’s going to kill you?” 

“He’ll find out...of course he’ll find out,” he gives her a soft smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes, “he’s the smartest person I know. There’s no way he won’t find out.” He takes a large gulp of his alcohol. 

“Then why?” She gives him a scowl, “You’re willing to fight your own pack to protect him! Why? Don’t you care if you ultimately die because of him?”

Hinata downs the rest of his drink before he answers, “It doesn’t matter. I’ve already decided to accept whatever decision he makes once he discovers my secret. Until then, I’ll cherish every moment I have with him.” 

His cup gets refilled.

Biting her cheek, Saionji turns away with a pout, “You idiot..!”

_An idiot, huh? Perhaps I am…_

As if she can’t accept it anymore, Saionji turns to Koizumi, “Mahiru, Hinata-kun is being an idiot!” 

“What’s new?” she asks, “Men are so predictable. You can’t leave them be for one second without them doing something stupid.”

_Ouch._

Hinata instead downs another glass. And then another. And then even another.

He feels a paw on his lap. He hadn’t noticed when the full moon came out, but he looks down to see a beautiful blonde wolf—Sonia Nevermind.

“Yess..?” Hinata asks her.

“It’s not my place to say, so please forgive me,” Sonia looks up at him, “but you should stop drinking. You’ve had quite a lot. Are you feeling okay…?”

“I’m fiiine, Nevermind-san,” Hinata then gives her a goofy grin. She walks back over to Tanaka and Souda, and they both begin petting her as she sits between them. 

His father walks over to him, “Hinata Hajime.”

“Y-Yes Alpha?” Hinata takes a nervous gulp, his eyes unfocused as he tries to look at his father. 

His father just gives him a rare small smile, “Go home, you’re drunk. Unless you want to stay, there is a spare room. I don’t want you getting caught by the hunter.”

A goofy grin makes its way back onto his face at the mention of the particular attractive hunter he is fond of.

_Komaeda Nagito…_

Hinata shakes his head, “I... I’ll go hoome, Alpha.” 

Hinata wobbles through the halls until he makes his way through the exit.

Hinata isn’t quite sure how he made it back, but as he stumbles through the door, he sees Komaeda sitting on his bed, reading. Hinata just stands there, staring at Komaeda dumbfoundedly in awe as he thinks about how gorgeous the white haired male looks right now. 

Komaeda looks up and gives him a smile, “Welcome back, Hinata-kun.”

Hinata gives him a goofy grin and stumbles forward, shuffling his feet clumsily as he makes it to the bed. He flops onto the bottom bunk next to Komaeda, pulling him down with him, and wrapping an arm loosely around the fluffy haired male. 

“Hinata-kun…?” Komaeda asks. 

Hinata sits up and allows Komaeda to get back up. A pout forms on his lips and he slurs, “I’m sor...sorry…”

“Hinata-kun, are you drunk?” Komaeda asks. Hinata hums in affirmative and pulls Komaeda into a hug, “What are you doing…?”

“Please, just...g-gra...grant me this,” Hinata combs his fingers through the fluffy white mess of hair, noting how soft it felt and how it had a faint smell of lavender, “Just a little longer…”

Komaeda doesn’t respond, but he doesn’t make any effort to move away and relaxes in his hold. Shortly after, Hinata falls asleep, and Komaeda guides them both into a lying position before following suit shortly after. 

————————————————————————

The next morning, Hinata woke up to hugging something soft. His head was resting on something firm, yet comfortably so. Then he hears a heartbeat. 

_Is this...Komaeda-kun? How did I end up here…?_

Hinata is reluctant to open his eyes, to ruin this moment he’ll likely never experience again. 

_He’s a hunter, he’s a hunter, he’s a hunter…_

For some reason, Hinata felt the need to repeat that over and over again.

_Who am I kidding...I am still hopelessly in love with you, no matter how hard I try to convince myself not to be. That this is...wrong._

His hold around Komaeda tightens very slightly. 

_I just want you to find peace and happiness..._

He feels Komaeda begin to stir, so he slowly opens his eyes and pulls away. Komaeda wakes up shortly after. 

“Hinata-kun…?” Komaeda stifles a yawn. 

Hinata looks away, “I’m sorry if I did anything weird last night. I can’t quite...remember the night.” 

Komaeda gives him a soft smile, “You weren’t being weird.” A light pink dusts his cheeks as the white haired male remembers the previous night, and he averts his gaze so Hinata wouldn’t notice. 

Hinata looks off to the distance, thinking. 

Komaeda gives him a look, “Hinata, I know something has been bothering you.”

Hinata stays silent for a moment before he speaks up.

“If I turned out not to be who you thought I was...Would you hate me?” Hinata asks, “Hypothetically speaking, of course.”

“You're my best friend, Hinata-kun,” Komaeda frowns, “where did this question even come from?”

“Nevermind,” Hinata sighs, “It wasn’t an important question anyways.” 

_He didn’t answer the question..._

“For the record,” Komaeda mumbles, “I could never hate you.”

_You wouldn’t say that if you knew the truth._

Hinata gives him a soft, sad smile, “Don’t make promises that you can’t keep, Komaeda-kun.”

————————————————————————

Hinata finished his last class for the day and the sun was beginning to set as he walked through the courtyard, side by side with Komaeda.

“The sunset really is beautiful,” Komaeda says, and Hinata lets out a hum in affirmation when Enoshima spots them. 

“Just the two I was looking for!” She gives her best, fake grin, “Tonight is the perfect night to go werewolf hunting, you know. I guarantee you will find one.” 

Hinata feels his heart stop at those words. 

Komaeda, however, perks up, “You’re right, Enoshima-san. We should go.”

_You really are so eager to throw our friendship away and you don’t even know it. Perhaps, it is for the best…_

“Are you coming?” Komaeda asks him. 

Enoshima snickers, “If you don’t come, then is it safe to accuse you of being a werewolf?” 

Komaeda scowls at her, “Don’t make such an awful joke, Enoshima-san.”

Hinata doesn’t meet their gazes, “... I’ll go.”

Once they reach deeper into the forest, Enoshima stops them.

“I feel it is time Komaeda-kun learns the truth about you, Hinata-kun,” she says, “after all, don’t you think he deserves to know how much he actually despises you?”

“What is she talking about…?” Komaeda asks.

Enoshima gives him a look, “Why don’t you personally ask Hinata-kun to touch that pure silver dagger of yours. Or I can light some of my wolfsbane incense.” 

“Are you accusing him of being a werewolf?” Komaeda demands, “Enoshima-san, this isn’t funny—“

_Now is when he learns the truth. I might die, but, I’ll always cherish these moments with you, Komaeda-kun._

“Give me the dagger,” Hinata says. Reluctantly, Komaeda gives him the dagger and Hinata grabs the handle. 

Hinata unbuttons his shirt and then plunges the knife into his chest, but he misses so it’s not fatal. 

Hinata seethes his teeth at the scalding burn, and he bites back whimpers of pain as he pulls the knife out. Blood dribbles down his side. 

Komaeda just stares, speechless. 

Weakly, Hinata shifts into his wolf form. Not being able to spare a glance at Komaeda, he runs off, a very noticeable limp in his step, and blood dripping away. He manages to reach a lake and there’s a little boat. He boards it and lets it loosely sail itself. He’s too weak to do anything else, and he nearly collapsed on the boat the moment he boarded. 

————————————————————————

Hinata doesn’t know how long he’s been sailing for when he reaches a small island with a little cave on it. Hinata drags himself off the boat and stumbles into the cave.

_Is this where I’ll...die? No one to find me here…All alone... I’ll die alone.._

Hinata collapses to the ground, his legs no longer able to hold his weight. Too weak to hold his wolf form for any longer, he shifts back into a human, cold and naked on the slimy, smooth cave surface, and very feverish. 

Hinata curls in on himself. 

_I’m sorry, Komaeda-kun, I’m sorry I’m a monster to you...I wanted us to always be together, I’m so selfish, aha…_

He feels really nauseous and he feels like his whole body is being lit on fire in the worst way possible. He sniffles.

He thinks about his everything he’s leaving behind—His father, who’s the leader of the pack and very strict, but still loves him regardless; his friends whos always had his back; his pack who he’ll now never get the chance to lead; and lastly, he’ll never get to see Komaeda again. Komaeda will be all alone again. Somehow, the thought of Komaeda being all alone in this world feels like the worst part about him dying. 

He’s going to die here alone, nothing but an Alpha hopelessly in love with a werewolf hunter. There was no way that would ever work out. 

_I really am...a hopeless idiot.._

He doesn’t know how much time has passed as he’s constantly drifting in and out of consciousness, but at some point he hears footsteps, and soon after, he feels a hand touch his forehead.

“Shit, he’s burning up…” the voice says. A male voice. Then he feels a long, thin jacket of some sort being draped around him. It’s warm, comfortable, and has a faint hint of lavender smell to it. It brings a smile to Hinata’s face. 

Shortly after, he feels himself being scooped up into a comfortable embrace. Hinata is being princess carried, and he snuggles up closer to the man.

“We’re going to get you taken care of,” the voice promises, “you’re going to be just okay…”

————————————————————————

When Hinata wakes up next, he is back in his dorm, and he is lying in Komaeda’s bed. Hinata is wearing a pair of boxers, but other than that, nothing else. His stab wound has been treated and bandaged, and his fever has gone down significantly. 

Looking around, he notices Komaeda sitting next to the bed in the desk chair, fast asleep.

_I thought I was dead...Did you treat me? Why?_

Hinata quietly gets up and puts on a pair of sweatpants and struggles into a shirt, his chest burning with every movement. 

He stumbles towards the door, and slowly steps outside, and— 

“Where are you going?”

He slowly turns around to see Komaeda giving him a blank stare, now fully awake.

Hinata doesn’t smile nor frown. Then, he asks, “Why did you save me, Komaeda-kun? Is it so that you could….finish me off yourself?”

“What?” Komaeda seems appalled, “Of course not!”

Hinata walks forwards, “It’s okay if you want to eliminate me, too. After all, I’m one of those werewolves you despise.” 

“No...Hinata-kun, no…”

Hinata steps in front of him. “You could use the wolfsbane incense on me... It’d be so easy for you…”

Komaeda looks at him, “Hinata-kun, listen to me, snap out of it!”

Hinata looks away, “Why? You hate me, don’t you? Isn’t this—“ He’s cut off by a sudden dizziness, and he falls forwards onto Komaeda. Komaeda holds him close. 

“I don’t hate you,” Komaeda says, “I wasn’t expecting you to be a….werewolf, but...No, I don’t hate you. I can’t. I...won’t.” 

“You don’t have to force yourself to be friends with me,” Hinata says. 

“You were the wolf that protected me,” Komaeda mutters, “and not only that... you’re an Alpha.” 

Hinata looks away, “Yes.” 

“Why would you fight your own pack for me?” Komaeda asks.

“You’re special,” Hinata says and he pulls away, “You always have been. Even though you were a threat to me...I still couldn’t help but to be drawn to you.”. 

“I should hate you…” Komaeda mumbles, “But I don’t...Truthfully, I haven’t really killed a werewolf since I avenged my parents. I guess I just kept holding onto that useless hate because, without it, I don’t know who I am…”

Hinata gives him a soft smile, “So you don’t hate me?” 

“No,” Komaeda says, “And honestly, I was shocked when I found out you were a werewolf, but even more surprised that I didn’t care... You were still you to me.” Komaeda takes in a shaky breath. “And you’re still my best friend. Besides, I told you I could never hate you, Hinata-kun.”

“That doesn’t make sense…” Hinata mumbles. 

“I have feelings for you,” Komaeda suddenly says. “and nothing I’ve tried has helped suppress them. Not even you being a werewolf has changed that. Hinata-kun... you scared me when you stabbed yourself and ran off like that…”

Hinata averts his gaze, “...This entire time, I thought you wanted me dead.” 

Komaeda shakes his head, “I could never want you dead.” 

Hinata gives him a soft smile, “Komaeda-kun...I love you. I’ve had feelings for you ever since high school, and—“

“You too?” Komaeda lets out a small laugh, “It’s always been you.” Slowly, they lean in, and Komaeda closes the rest of the distance, pressing their lips together. 

Komaeda’s lips are soft, and plump, and slightly chapped, and their lips sloppily move together. The kiss wasn’t perfect, and it was short, but it definitely wouldn’t be an easily forgotten kiss. 

They pull apart. 

“I want to be together with you Hinata-kun, despite our differences…” Komaeda smiles at him, “what do you say?”

Hinata softly smiles at Komaeda and gently presses their foreheads together, “I would want nothing more than to be with you, Komaeda-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hinata gives Komaeda a curious look, “So, you never did tell me how you found me in that little cave.”
> 
> Komaeda gives him a sheepish grin, “I guess I was just lucky.”


End file.
